


Diamanté - Arañas

by mahoupoems (ovijiaboardz)



Series: Original poetry! [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Metaphors, Poetry, Written for a Class
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: A poem I wrote for my Spanish class! I’ll post an English translation soon





	1. Chapter 1

Mentirosos

Encantador, simpático

Pintar, tejer, gatear

Te atraparán en su web (no puedes escapar)

Ocho piernas, ocultación, asesinato

Feo, bonito

Arañas


	2. English version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title cowards

Liars

Charming, friendly

Painting, weaving, crawling

They will entangle you in a sticky web (you can not escape)

Eight legs, hunting, killing

Ugly, Beautiful

Spiders


End file.
